prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Knows Best
Father Knows Best is the 22nd episode in the Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars. Synopsis Ashley, had confronted Officer Wilden on how Hanna had somehow gotten the police reports in regards to her shoplifting, but when they meet face-to-face, Wilden asks her to look through Hanna’s cell phone for any clues because whoever is threatening Hanna is someone she knows. In other words, he’s asking Ashley to invade Hanna’s privacy for his benefit. Spencer talks to her Melissa, about her relations to Garrett, yet all she has to say is that she might have revealed too much information to Garrett. When the Liars plead Spencer to turn in the video with her sister in it, Spencer’s doesn’t want to turn her sister into the police unless she knows Melissa’s role in Ali’s murder. When Mona and Hanna catch Ashley talking to Wilden, the mother and daughter argue what is best. While Ashley thinks Wilden can help, Hanna thinks otherwise. Meanwhile, Aria and Mike, share a sibling moment in the bathroom. Her brother cautions Aria that their dad may get suspicious if she doesn’t attend the Father-Daughter Dance. Mike asks Aria why she would go through so much trouble for Ezra? Why not just let him go? Aria remains adamant that it doesn’t matter how hard the odds are if it’s the person she loves. In the Hastings’ household, Spencer waits for her father to go out the door before digging through his tax documents. She finds a check stub for $15,000 in cash paid towards someone. After trying to look for Maya at the station with her father, Emily receives a missed call from Maya when she’s in the shower. At the Father-Daughter Dance, Emily’s father tells Emily that he’s being sent back to Afghanistan. Unlike Emily’s father, though, all the other girls’ fathers are not exactly Father of the Year material. Aria acts cold toward her dad because of Ezra and Spencer doesnt trust her dad. After a fight with her dad Spencer then leaves the dance. She is clearly upset when a person appears on a motorcycle. She says "Toby" but the person drives away while she runs a little after him. At the dance, Mona concocts an idea on how the Liars could keep Ashley out of this ‘A’ mess. Aria makes a false confession to Ashley about being ‘A’ and sending the police report to Hanna. Spencer asks her father directly about the money, and when she finds a folder containing photographs of Ali on her father’s desk, that’s when her father tells her that he had a private investigator look into Ali’s disappearance, but why? Because Melissa had been harassing Ali the days up to her appearance, her father needed to know if Melissa had anything to do with Ali’s murder. In the end, Ashley and Ella discuss how ‘A’ has interrupted their lives. Ashley doesn’t buy that Aria is ‘A.’ When Aria receives a call from Jonah, the man who knows Ali/Vivian, to go to an address that may clue her and her friends about ‘A,’ the Liars, instead, find a store filled with those creepy Chucky dolls that once haunted them before. As Aria grows cold, Spencer suggests she go put on the coat in the car only for someone to mistake Aria for Vivian. In the last scene, in the eyes of "A", we see her or him purchasing a newspaper with missing girl Maya on the front page. Does this person have anything to do with Maya’s disappearance? Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Guest Stars Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery Nolan North as Peter Hastings Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Cody Christian as Mike Montgomery Notes *Rachel Kamerman designed the sweet set for the dance in this episode: gummy bears galore. *Chad Lowe has tweeted that the set in this episode "looks like Katy Perry's bedroom!" *There will be a father-daughter dance at Rosewood High, and it seems A will be there. *Ashley and Ella learn and know about A. *Marlene King tweeted that Mr. Hastings has another secret, and it's not that he's Ms. D's father. Featured Music Trace of You by Peter Bradley Adams Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal) by Fergie Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears Pictures PLLS02E22-01.jpg PLLS02E22-02.jpg PLLS02E22-03.jpg PLLS02E22-04.jpg PLLS02E22-05.jpg PLLS02E22-06.jpg PLLS02E22-07.jpg PLLS02E22-08.jpg PLLS02E22-09.jpg PLLS02E22-10.jpg PLLS02E22-11.jpg PLLS02E22-12.jpg Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2